Little Lion Man
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: La fuite de Ron, et ses regrets. Et tu peux pleurer sur ton sort mon gars, parce que tu ne seras jamais celui que tu aurais aimé être. Un homme fort, brave et courageux, comme ceux qui peuplent les histoires de chevaliers.


**A/N : Les lignes en italiques ont été maladroitement traduite par moi-même de la chanson Little Lion Man, du groupe britannique Mumford & Sons.**

* * *

><p>Un craquement sonore retentit à l'orée du bois dans le profond silence de la nuit, et ta silhouette trop grande et trop maigre se découpe sur le paysage masqué derrière une brume épaisse. Tu trembles de tous tes membres et tes yeux bleus sont emplis de larmes. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pleuré, mais ce soir tu en as besoin. Alors tu pleures, tu pleures, tu pleures. De frustration devant la réaction de celle que tu aimes plus que ta propre vie. De rage contre celui que tu considères pourtant comme un frère. Mais surtout de honte devant ta bêtise.<p>

Et _tu peux pleurer sur ton sort mon gars, parce que tu ne seras jamais celui que tu aurais aimé être. _Un homme fort, brave et courageux, comme ceux qui peuplent les histoires de chevaliers. Comme ceux dont la société sorcière a besoin en ces moments de noirceur et de terreur. Comme ceux que tu as promis que tu serais, quand tu as accepté de suivre Harry dans sa course à travers le pays. Echec absolu.

_Tu peux pleurer p__'tit lion, parce que tu n'es plus aussi courageux qu'au début _de toute cette histoire, quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor. Mais as-tu vraiment été envoyé à Gryffondor pour toi-même ? Ou était-ce parce que toute ta famille l'a été avant toi et que tu n'as pas été assez courageux pour demander une autre maison ? Tu ne sais plus vraiment, mais tu as peur que toute ta vie n'ait été qu'une imposture.

Allez, respire. Inspire, expire, calme-toi, et prends le temps de réfléchir. _Evalue-toi, analyse-toi, utilise le peu de courage qu'il te reste et essaie de réparer tous ces problèmes que tu t'es toi-même créé._ Tu es parti. Tu as fuit. Parce que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à ton goût, que tu avais signé pour tuer Voldemort, pas pour mourir de faim, de fatigue et de froid dans les bois à voir deux des personnes qui te sont les plus chères au monde se rapprocher et piétiner ton cœur trop amoureux.

Tu n'arrives pas à te calmer, pourtant. Ton corps est parcouru de soubresauts. Et franchement, _tu peux trembler mon gars, parce que tout cela, tu l'as déjà vécu avant_, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le laisses tomber, Harry. Celui qui te considères comme son meilleur ami. Celui que tu considères comme ton meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lui tournes le dos. Toutes les autres fois où tu l'as soutenu ne comptent plus à tes yeux, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il en a eu le plus besoin, tu n'as pas été là.

Et à chaque fois, c'était parce que tu étais rongé par la jalousie. Son nom était sorti de la Coup de Feu, et tout aveuglé par ta colère à l'idée qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus sous les projecteurs de la gloire et de la célébrité, tu n'avais pas vu les dangers auxquels Harry allait être confronté. Et maintenant, pendant des semaines, tu l'as vu avec Hermione, la manière dont elle le regarde, la manière dont il lui parle. Tu en as été malade. Vraiment, physiquement. Parce que Harry t'a pris ce qui compte le plus pour toi. Ta famille - tu le sais très bien, que ta propre mère l'aime plus qu'elle ne t'aime toi, le fils trop banal, trop inintéressant -, et Hermione, que tu aimes à en crever, à en avoir mal.

Et alors tu regrettes déjà d'être parti, alors même que tu ne les as quitté que quelques secondes auparavant. Parce que les grands yeux bruns de Hermione sont imprimés dans ton esprit, tu ne vois plus qu'eux. Leur déception, leur désespoir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Elle ne t'a jamais demandé d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour elle. Mais elle avait confiance en toi, et la solidité de votre amitié à tous les trois. Harry aussi avait confiance en toi, et tu les as trahis.

Alors tu décides de retourner auprès d'eux, vous remettrez les choses à plat, vous parlerez de ces sensations qui te bouffent de l'intérieur, et vous essayerez d'avancer à nouveau ensemble. Mais tu ne peux pas, parce que les sortilèges de protection de Hermione sont bien trop puissants. Et tu essaies de les rejoindre, de toute ton âme, tu y mets toute la force de tes regrets, mais tu n'arrives pas à transplaner. Tu les as abandonnés, et pour toujours. Oui, _tu peux trembler, p'tit lion, parce que tu ne règleras jamais tes comptes_ avec eux.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, tu iras à pieds, et tu espères que tu les verras quand même. Mais tout à coup, le sol s'ouvre sous tes pieds, et l'espace d'un instant tu ne penses plus du tout à Harry et Hermione parce qu'un groupe de sorciers fond sur toi. Tu ne les avais pas vus, tout énervé contre toi-même, mais maintenant qu'ils t'ont désarmé de ta baguette et que l'un d'entre eux t'as attrapé, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir prêté attention aux environs. Tu essaies de te débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Ils te demandent ton nom, et sans réfléchir, tu leur donnes le premier nom qui te traverses l'esprit. Stan Rocade. Et tu n'en crois pas ta chance, quand tu vois les Rafleurs se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non, tu peux être Stan. Tu en profites, tu donnes un coup à celui qui te tient, lui arrache sa baguette et tu récupères la tienne. Tu transplanes à nouveau, et tu marches jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses les environs… Mais Harry et Hermione ne sont plus là.

Tu es seul, désormais. Complètement seul, plus seul que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu ne peux même pas retourner chez tes parents, parce que tu ne veux pas leur faire honte, qu'ils se disent que leur fils a échoué. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu es perdu, et puis tu te souviens que Bill vit dans sa propre maison désormais, et que lui ne laisserait pas tomber qui que ce soit. Avec un sentiment coupable, tu transplanes chez ton frère, et il est étonné de te voir là. Tu lui expliques, tu lui dis que tu as fait une grosse bêtise. Tu sens _la grâce disparaître de ton visage _quand tu te mets à pleurer, et le seul courage qu'il te reste, celui de reconnaître tes erreurs, _cette audace tient seule debout dans tout ce naufrage_.

Et Bill t'accueille, parce que pour lui la famille c'est sacré, peu importe ce que tu aies fait. Avec un sourire triste, il te demande si tu te rappelles de ce que vous disait votre mère, quand vous étiez petits. Qu'il ne faut jamais agir sous le coup d'une impulsion, parce que ce qui en résulte est bien souvent horrible à voir. Et tu le sais, tu le sais, tu l'as déjà vécu à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois, tes actions ont des conséquences énormes, parce que la guerre fait rage. _Tu aurais dû écouter ta mère, parce que tout ce que tu vas faire maintenant, c'est passer tes journées à te détester et te faire du mal._

Et le mal, tu en as causé ailleurs aussi. Ton meilleur ami, la femme de ta vie, que tu as laissés là-bas. _Tout est de ta faute, pas de la leur. C'est leur cœur que tu as fusillé_. Sans vraiment y faire attention, tu t'assois à la table de la cuisine de la Chaumière au Coquillage. Fleur te sert une soupe à l'oignon que tu manges sans la savourer même si cela fait des semaines que tu attendais un vrai repas. Tu n'y arrives pas, parce que le goût des regrets et de la honte est trop amer dans ta gorge. Bill attend que tu aies fini, et quand tu relèves les yeux vers lui, tu lui demandes, la voix serrée :

— _J__'ai vraiment merdé, cette fois, hein ?_

Et sans attendre sa réponse, tu montes dans les étages, et t'enfermes dans la chambre que Fleur a préparée pour toi. Tu te laisses tomber sur le lit, et dans tes rêves, tu vois un petit lion mourir.


End file.
